After the Seance
by Lillybeth1026
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the Seance episode, from Season 1.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Charlie's Angels or any of the characters from that show. **

_This is my first fanfic, please review - all contructive criticism and any praise will be greatly appreciated. I always thought there should have been a follow up to this episode and it is my favorite episode. I hope you enjoy the story._

**Missing scene after The Séance**

Terrance the terrible was safely behind bars; Mrs. Rodehaver's jewelry had been recovered. Charlie had sent Kelly to see a hypnosis expert to make sure there were no more suggestions in her subconscious. The group had agreed to meet back at the office after they wrapped everything up. Sabrina and Jill reached the office before Kelly and were relaxing with a drink. Jill filled Sabrina in on her near fatal drive with Kelly and they were both trying to figure out what had happened to Kelly and who are Beemish and LillyBeth? A little while later Kelly walked into the office, with a book.

Sabrina said when she saw Kelly, "Hey, Kel. Want a drink?"

Kelly smiled, "Yes that would be great." Kelly looked a little distracted as she sat down on one of the chairs in front of Bosley's desk."

Jill looks up smiling, "That looks like some heavy reading, what have you got there?"

Kelly looked over at Jill, "It is from the hypnosis expert Charlie sent me to see. It explains how hypnosis works and how I was hypnotized to begin with, the more I learn the less I have to be afraid of."

Sabrina handed Kelly her drink and sat down in the chair beside Kelly and said, "That sounds great; you can explain it to the rest of us when you figure it out."

Kelly nodded, she knew her friends were giving her time to get her thoughts together, but she also knew Sabrina would want a detailed logical explanation and Jill deserved an explanation, she had almost been killed. Kelly was saved from further thoughts when the phone rang.

"Good Afternoon Angels"

"Hey Charlie", the angels chimed in.

Charlie, the Angels and Bosley held their wrap up meeting, Sabrina admitted she was not old enough to keep up with Mrs. Rodehaver's activities and everyone was in a good mood for another successfully completed case. Charlie finished up by giving everyone a few days off.

The Angels thanked Charlie and looked at each other; Sabrina was worried about Kelly and wondering how to get her to open up.

Kelly was wondering if she could put off any explanations for a few days, but Jill solved the problem with her usual style.

Jill flashed her best smile at the other angels "Hey, I'm hungry, who wants to get something to eat."

Sabrina smiled,"You are always hungry"

Jill laughed, "Hey, I'm not kidding, all that running around last night and then I didn't have breakfast this morning. You know we kind of took a wrong turn on the way to the restaurant."

Kelly looked down at the floor, too embarrassed and ashamed to look at anyone, "Jill, I am so sorry; you have every right to be mad at me and if you never trust me again I will understand."

Jill walked over to Kelly and made Kelly look her in the eyes, "Hey Kel, did I say that? No, I didn't. Besides you were there too, you were not trying to hurt me, you were hypnotized and the important part is you stopped us in time."

Kelly was amazed at how easy Jill forgave her, and wished she could be more like that, so she quietly she looked in Jill's eyes and said, "Thank you"

"Besides you still owe me breakfast", Jill smiled mischievously and hugged Kelly. Jill knew how hard Kelly could be on herself and she did not want Kelly to keep blaming herself.

Sabrina came over and hugged them both, "Alright enough of this stuff, let's go eat and we can relax."

Jill said "How about a girl's night at the beach, go home grab some clothes and we will spend the night and tomorrow at the beach house? Everybody in?"

Sabrina chimed in, "Count me in, I'll bring the wine."

Kelly said, "Count me in too, I'll go by and pick up some food"

And with that the 3 friends walked out of the office arm in arm. Kelly knew it would not be easy, but she also knew these women loved her and they would always be there for her. She was still getting use to the feeling of having friends, hopefully that would make the next step easier.

It was after midnight; the angels had finished up the last of the food and were sitting out on the beach looking up into the sky. They had definitely drunk their share of wine and spent the last few hours laughing and remembering stories from their academy days. Finally Sabrina thought Kelly had enough to drink and was ready to talk with a little prodding, Kelly rarely ever just volunteered personal information. "So, Kel you feel like telling us what happened?"

Kelly realized the time had come and she was almost glad to finally talk to someone about it, she started by telling them what had happened from the time Terrance hypnotized her, until she almost killed herself and Jill in the car.

Sabrina was listening thoughtfully, "If you were hypnotized how do you remember all that?"

Kelly replied, "The hypnosis expert Charlie sent me to helped me remember everything, it was just in my sub consciousness, and I just needed help to know where to look."

Sabrina thought about that for a minute, "Makes sense, but did Terrance plant Beemish and LillyBeth in your subconscious?"

"No, those were memories he used against me." Kelly said.

Jill asked, "So that bit at the séance; that really happened?"

"Yes, unfortunately it did" Kelly said.

Sabrina was looking at Kelly, trying to see if she would talk about it, "Kel, I know it must have been rough, but can you tell up about it."

Kelly smiled at Sabrina and realized she was safe and surrounded by friends maybe it was time to let her friends see some of her past – "Yeah, I think I can."

Kelly took a deep breath and started to talk, "You both know I was raised in an orphanage, but it was not just one, it was one place after another until I was older. I was about 5 or 6 and there was a new matron, her name was Beemish, she was evil, and should never have been allowed children," Kelly said vehemently Jill touched Kelly's leg to let her know they were there for her.

Kelly gave Jill a small smile, took a deep breath and continued with her emotions under control again, "Anyway Beemish was a mean, heartless woman who ruled our floor with intimidation and fear. She would lock one of us in a broom closet or send us bed without food, or just sit there and tell us how we were there because we were unlovable and no one wanted us. It was a horrible thing for someone to say especially to little girls.

"What about the people over the orphanage, could they help? Nobody stopped her?" Sabrina hated the idea that Kelly had been tortured like that; it was inexcusable treatment for anyone to do that to a child.

"As long as she kept the orphans in line and kept the expenses down, no one cared what she did" Kelly said, "Orphans do not have anyone looking out for them."

Sabrina nodded seeing what Kelly was talking about, "Who was Lilly Beth?"

Kelly had a far away look in her eyes and a soft smile on her face from better memories as she answered Sabrina, "Lilly Beth was my doll, just an old Raggedy Ann doll; it was the only thing I had from my parents, the only thing that reminded me I had been loved once, my security blanket."

Jill, "Ok that explains who they were but what about at the séance you were begging Beemish not to take Lilly Beth, what happened?"

Kelly took a breath and for the first time since it happened she told them what happened the last time she saw Beemish, "One night I had gotten up to check on one of the younger girls, her parents had died and she was new to the orphanage, she was crying, I was there and Beemish caught me. My punishment was to be locked in the closet and this time to make her point she tore Lilly Beth out of my hands. I begged her not to put me in the dark closet and to please let me have LillyBeth. She let me out sometime the next morning and told me she had thrown Lilly Beth away. Later that day I found Lilly Beth in the garbage behind the orphanage. I ran away that night. The sheriff in the next county picked me up the next day and took me to another orphanage, I never saw Beemish again."

Sabrina was angry and sadden for what had happened to Kelly at such a young age, "Did you ever tell anyone about what Beemish did?"

Kelly continued, "No, I learned my lesson that night, just look after yourself, and do not get involved, it hurts too much."

Sabrina and Jill looked at each other, Kelly definitely kept away from commitments, but she had the biggest heart they had ever seen for kids, run a ways, or any hard luck case.

Sabrina gave her a hug, "Kelly, I'm so sorry that happened to you, but you do know that we love you and we would never let anyone hurt you."

Jill reached over to squeeze Kelly's hand, "Absolutely, we stick together, we might not be family by blood but we are family by choice and that means a lot more. If anyone picks on our sister they will have to deal with all of us"

Sabrina nodded her head and smiled, "Absolutely"

Kelly looked from Sabrina, her logical, calm friend who always seemed to understand her silences and knew when to push and when to back off to Jill, always full of life and fun, but just as caring and extremely loyal to her friends. Kelly smiled at each of them and put out a hand to each friend and as they held hands Kelly knew she was very lucky to have friends who cared about her, Jill was right they were family and the bonds were stronger than any Kelly had known before.

As they sat back and looked up at the stars Jill said, "One last thing Kel."

Kelly looked over at Jill, wondering what Jill was thinking, "What?"

Jill smiled, "The next time we go to breakfast, I'm driving"

Kelly started laughing, "Deal."

The other Angels started laughing too. Kelly knew her heart had healed a little bit, friends definitely made life better and she had the best.


End file.
